evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Production Evangelion
The Mass Production Evangelions (エヴァンゲリオン量産機, Evangerion Ryousanki) are the final Eva units to be produced. They were manufactured in secrecy under Seele's mandate at seven different facilities around the world, including ones in Germany and China. Nine MP Evangelions were created out of an originally planned twelve Evangelions (through Eva-16). However, Seele had to advance the construction schedule for them, as they wanted to initiate Third Impact as soon as the final Angel was destroyed, and, as a result, three units were never completed. The nine are deployed as part of Seele's assault on the Nerv HQ Geofront, but their primary function is to carry out Seele's version of Third Impact, which ends up utilizing Evangelion Unit-01. Within the series itself, these Evas are referred to almost exclusively as the "Eva Series" (エヴァシリーズ). This is slightly confusing, since the "Eva Series" technically encompasses every Evangelion ever made. Features The MP Evangelions have all been furnished with S² Engines, eliminating the need for umbilical cables or internal batteries. However, unlike Angels, they do not utilize their organs for regenerative purposes (even though they theoretically could). They also possess large, fully retractable, mechanical wings (with an extended "tail" piece), attached to their shoulders. Considering the Evas' size and weight, traditional powered flight (as observed in birds, bats, and pterosaurs) would normally be impossible, so the wings would feasibly be used in concert with A.T. Field-based levitation. The Evas are observed levitating in a manner similar to flight-capable Angels (such as Ramiel and Zeruel) later on, with their wings spread but serving no apparent function. Rather than being controlled by living pilots, they synchronize with dummy systems generated from Kaworu Nagisa's thought patterns. This presumably allows for a greater degree of control over the Evangelions than with a living pilot, who would be susceptible to sympathetic pain and emotions such as panic, fear, or rage which would impair the Evas' combat ability. Mass Production Evangelions, like all other Evangelions, truly die only if their cores are destroyed. Eva-02 did not succeed in destroying the cores of any of the attacking Evas in its final battle, which resulted in their revival and Eva-02's subsequent demise. They carry no armament except for replicas of the Spear of Longinus, colored blue-gray and initially disguised as giant, gray Heavy Spears ("ooken"). Operational History The nine completed Mass Production Model Evangelions are deployed in Episode 25' to neutralize Evangelion Unit-02. In Episode 26', they play a role in the initiation of Third Impact and the Human Instrumentality Project. Specific Eva Units Very brief run-down. For more detailed information, including notes on continuity errors, see Specific Mass Production Evangelions. In Other Continuities In Girlfriend of Steel 2, Kaworu Nagisa pilots an MP Evangelion in battle alongside the other Eva units. Rebuild of Evagelion The MP Evangelions have not been revealed if they are to appear, instead Selee seemes to have more involvement on the development on Evangelion Mark 06, created on the Moon, However some fans have noted that a scene in the films revealed a silhouette seen on the surface of the Dead Sea similar to the pose of the MP EVA perished in the End of Evangelion, this has been part of the debate of weather the new series of films are a remake or a sequel. Notes *The MP Evas were designed by Takeshi Honda. *A popular and fairly wide-spread nickname for these Evangelions in the English-speaking fan community is "harpies". Category:Evangelions Category:Eva